I was wrong
by Lana Ackles
Summary: Sam estava errado em relação a Castiel... mas não ao todo. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Queria primeiramente agradecer as reviews da minha outra fic, eu particularmente tinha me arrependido de posta-la ate ver que vocês tinham aprovado, serio fiquei feliz demais aqui. Esta aqui e pra vocês que estão me apoiando, queria que soubessem que já passava meses lendo as fics já postada por vocês e sempre (ainda) amo

Sam sabia que precisava se controlar, nem fazia poucos meses desde que a sua loucura finalmente acabara, ou ao menos se convencia que acabara.

Já não via mais lúcifer em lugar nenhum, na verdade, ele já não via coisa alguma alem de seu tão querido irmão mais velho sendo praticamente roubado por aquele maldito anjo. Ainda não aceitava o fato de Dean perdoá-lo tão facilmente por suas idiotices por mais graves que tivessem sido, pensava que só ele podia tocar o coração do loiro no mais simples pedido de desculpas, mas estava terrivelmente enganado vendo o anjo ser recebido de braços abertos (e pernas também, quem sabe) por Dean.

Claro que depois disso ele não fez nenhuma resistência em perdoar Castiel e considerá-lo membro do time do livre arbítrio novamente. Mas no fundo seu ódio sempre aumentava, todas as vezes que o anjo lançava esses ridículos olhares curiosos pra Dean, que nunca pensava duas vezes antes de sorrir do seu jeito mais charmoso possível.

Castiel sempre teve um interesse gigantesco em Dean (não que ele tivesse tentado esconder) e depois de uns meses os dois não se largavam mais, ele então resolveu revidar se esfregando no demônio Ruby, outro motivo pelo qual Castiel era um grande adversário, todo o tempo ele foi fiel a Dean e a mais ninguém, abriu mão das coisas mais preciosas por ele, e sabia que seu irmão sempre estava disposto a fazer o mesmo.

"Cas," o apelido carinhoso criado por ninguém menos que Dean Winchester, já dava ânsia de vomito em Sam quando o pronunciava letra por letra, e quando Dean o fazia ele apenas tinha vontade de se jogar num prédio. "Não se lembra do seu pequeno Sammy? Aquele que você sempre protegeu?" Suspirava encarando ao chão.

Seus devaneios foram subitamente interrompidos pelo som da porta batendo, seu irmão chegando com duas latas de cerveja, apenas o observou tirar a jaqueta e abrir a lata logo bebendo um pouco do seu conteúdo calmamente. Estendeu a mão segurando a segunda cerveja que certamente teria sido trazida pra ele, quando fez menção de esticar o braço foi surprendido pela imagem do ser que mais desprezava em seu interior.

Odiava Castiel, estava decidido a isso, ele sempre aparecia sem avisar da forma mais escandalosa possível (talvez pra atrair a atenção de Dean, ou pra causar um enfarte em Sam que com certeza o tiraria do caminho entre ele e o caçador loiro.) e ele sempre ficava tão perto de Dean, o caçador mais velho já sequer reclamava, logo ele que odiava ter seu espaço pessoal desrespeitado. Queria usar aquela gravata velha que o anjo usava para enforcá-lo, e não se limitava a pensar em outros jeitos de dar um fim nele.

Mas sentiu seu chão desabar quando Dean entregou a segunda cerveja ao anjo, que relutou em recebê-la, mas depois de um sorriso de Dean, ele beberia mesmo sendo veneno, e quem dera fosse. A sua cerveja sendo entregada a aquele desgraçado, se sentia uma criança morrendo de ciúme.

Assistiu a cena com o queixo caído, cada gole dado pelo anjo era acompanhado pelo olhar safado do loiro, retribuído por olhares daqueles imensos olhos azuis, que logo se viraram a sua direção, não como se sua presencia tivesse sido notada apenas naquele momento, mas porque o anjo talvez estivesse escutando seus pensamentos. Ele estava ferrado.

Mas ao contrario do que esperava, os olhos de Castiel não queimavam de raiva, mas sim com curiosidade, ele não se sentia ofendido ou ameaçado, apenas curioso, como sempre foi.

-Há algo errado Sam? – se limitou a perguntar, com aqueles olhos tão expressivos já representando o seu mar de perguntas. Logo Dean se lembrou da presença de Sam e se virou tentando analisar o rosto do mais novo.

Sam podia ter soltado um simples "não", mas acabou se engasgando em tantas palavras que passaram na sua cabeça, alguns palavrões talvez mas apenas ficou em silencio.

Depois disso, ele foi deixado em segunda mão nesse ambiente novamente, mas já não ouvia a conversa dos mais velhos ou se fixava nos olhares trocados, apenas pensava no quando odiava Castiel e no quando queria que ele desaparecesse, e desta vez, queria garantir que o anjo visse cada um desses pensamentos nos mínimos detalhes.


	2. Chapter 2

Parecia que uma guerra tinha sido declarada entre Sam e Castiel, os dois tentavam chamar a atenção de Dean a cada segundo, e este quase ficava louco tendo que decidir quem escolher.

Sam nunca lançou alguma palavra ofensiva a Castiel ,mas seus pensamentos iam direto a ele, nunca partiu pra agressão física, mas ele bem que gostaria. Odiava o fato de ele ser um anjo e, portanto não poder ser morto ou ferido, pelo menos não tão facilmente.

E o anjo podia fazer todos seus ossos quebrarem no mais mínimo esforço, mas sabia que se ele quisesse já teria feito isso a muito tempo, não, Castiel não parecia estar no mínimo aborrecido com Sam, mas por outro lado estava sempre ocupando o tempo de seu irmão mais velho, e isso doía mais que qualquer soco ou chute que já tivesse recebido.

Sam não queria demonstrar o quanto estava perturbado com tudo isso, se decidiu a ignorar o anjo sempre que aparecia, mas não adiantava muito depois que o anjo ficava num mínimo espaço com o caçador a sua frente, Sam apenas suspirava e voltava seus olhos ao laptop velho, tentando achar qualquer coisa mais interessante.

Ta bem curtinho este ne hahahahaha mas enfim, posto o ultimo capitulo daqui a pouco, bjs


	3. Chapter 3

Naquela manhã, quando Sam abriu seus olhos ao acordar, diferente dos demais dias, não viu Castiel sentado na cama do irmão, observando-o, como sempre fazia. Soltou um suspiro de alivio e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando pensativo pro teto.

Onde estava Castiel?

Era verdade que odiava o anjo, mas não evitava ter tanta preocupação tomando conta dele, Castiel as vezes sumia ate por semanas sem dar aviso, mas os últimos dias andou tão apegado ao seu irmão mais velho que deveria ao menos avisar de seu paradeiro. Talvez tenha avisado a Dean mas não tem razão alguma para ele me dar satisfações, obviamente ele esta bem.

Deixou os olhos ainda cansados se fecharem, numa tentativa de voltar a dormir, Castiel obviamente estava bem.

Depois de algum tempo desistiu de voltar a dormir, aquele maldito anjo não saia da sua cabeça, olhou para a cama ao lado e se deparou com Dean sentado e olhando tristemente ao redor do quarto, sentindo a falta de seu anjo.

-Cadê ele, Sammy? – Os olhos levemente marejados de seu irmão magoado o fizeram concluir que Castiel tinha mesmo ido embora sem deixar algum vestígio. E que não era apenas ele a ter a intuição que algo tinha acontecido ao moreno de olhos azuis.

O resto da manha foi cheio de perguntas evasivas de Dean, que uma vez ou outra fechava os olhos pra rezar (aka implorar) pra Castiel aparecer.

Os dias se passaram e Dean cada vez mais obsessivo em achar o anjo, iam de cidade em cidade a procura de qualquer tipo de informações, ate mesmo Sam passou tardes na biblioteca procurando alguma ajuda em livros antigos.

Mesmo invocando-o, Castiel sequer batia suas assas ate eles, Sam já acolhia a possibilidade de ele estar morto, mas seu irmão não.

- Não. Ele não esta morto e ponto. Ele esta com problemas, precisa de nossa ajuda. E eu irei achá-lo não importa como.

Sam entendia a negação de seu irmão, passou pela mesma situação com Jesse, depois de sua morte. Em algumas semanas, talvez dias, seu irmão aceitaria e descontaria tudo em bebida alcoólica.

Mas ao contrario disso, Dean não aceitou, Dean não desistiu de procurar seu anjo, se passou um mês e ele ainda acordava as 4 da manha todo dia pra procurar.

Mas Castiel não apareceu.

Era tão Obvio, Dean com certeza sabia tanto quanto ele, que se Castiel não estava morto, simplesmente não queria ser encontrado.

Era quase noite, Sam estava sozinho no Motel pesquisando em seu laptop quando seu celular tocou, sem ao menos conferir o numero sabia que era Dean. Atendeu já com desdém.

-Sam! Sammy! Galpão abandonado da flet street... Cas. – A urgência da voz de Dean misturado com a respiração ofegante ia diminuindo, como se estivesse prestes a apagar. Sam pegou sua arma e saiu em disparada pela porta, com certeza de duas coisas: 1, seu irmão estava muito ferido, 2, Castiel estava la.

Sem o Impala, ele teve que roubar um carro do estacionamento do Motel, caso contrario nunca chegaria a tempo de salvar seu irmão, e talvez Castiel, dependendo de quão grave era a situação.

Quando chegou a aquele lugar tão obscuro e grande, sentiu sua alma gelar, com medo do que poderia encontrar la. Na parte da frente havia uma grande porta, quase caindo aos pedaços, com um belo chute ela foi abaixo e Sam entrou, se deparando com uma cena que jamais esqueceria.

Dean estava encostado na parede, com os braços cruzado na barriga, onde jorrava muito sangue, mal podia se sustentar em pe. No meio do galpão estavam dois anjos lutando com perigosas adagas, apenas conseguiu identificar Castiel pelo seu sobretudo sujo de sangue, tentando cravar a adaga na figura com qual lutava.

Em um momento de franqueza, Castiel encontrou seus olhos com os de Dean que caia ao chão sem poder mais se equilibrar, dando espaço para o anjo adversário cravar a adaga em seu peito.

Com seus últimos esforços Dean gritou com todo o ar de seus pulmões, chamando por Castiel.

Tudo foi tão rápido, tudo estava tão rápido, ate que Sam correu em direção ao que abatera Castiel e agora se dirigia ao seu irmão, Agora, em camara lenta, se jogou no anjo e roubou a adaga de suas mãos, o anjo podia simplesmente estalar os dedos e fazer Sam explodir, ou pior. Mas não o fez, apenas ficou parado, com lagrimas nos olhos e pronunciando suas ultimas palavras.

-Fui obrigado a isso, não tive escolha, por favor, me mate ou terei de matar seu irmão.

Com a ultima frase, uma chama se acendeu em Sam, que cortou a garganta do anjo com fúria.

Tentando normalizar a respiração, Dean engatinhou ate Castiel, quase morto.

-Cas, não, não. Assim não, não aqui.

Sam agora chorava, quando percebeu que eles estavam no galpão onde Dean conheceu Castiel em sua casca pela primeira vez.

Não.

Dean segurava o rosto do anjo que perdia o brilho no olhar, o beijou com todo o desespero e urgência que guardava em si, e Castiel retribuiu com seu ultimo suspiro.

E la estava Dean, segurando seu amado morto em seus braços, sussurrando um "eu te amo" que o anjo sequer pode escutar.

No motel, Dean estava na cama, com um grande curativo na sua barriga ferida, totalmente acabado, se mexia de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse tento um pesadelo horrível, realmente era assim. Mas Sam não o acordou, não o acordaria para a realidade cruel onde estava preso quando não dormia.

Na outra cama, estava o imóvel Castiel, olhos fechados, sem algum sinal vital.

Sam se levantou da cadeira e se sentou ao pe da cama onde estava Castiel, o olhava e o analisava, e treinava palavras que sabia que não poderia explicar.

O anjo que o matara, apenas obedecia ordens, mas quais? Matar Castiel e Dean teria algum propósito? Com Certeza sim, mas sua mente não conseguia raciocinar em nada.

Retirou, cuidadosamente o sobretudo de Castiel, sabia que Dean iria querer ele intacto, talvez o penduraria mas não conseguia ver o anjo sem ele.

Os bolsos estavam cheios de papeis, será que Castiel sabia escrever afinal?

Se certificou que Dean continuava dormindo, desdobrou os papeis, a letra do anjo, talvez do próprio Jimmy, estavam borradas, mas conseguiu entender, quando no topo da folha amassada estava escrito seu nome.

"Sam,

Primeiro que tudo, espero que saiba que demorou muito para eu escrever esta carta, sequer sabia como começar, com um caro Sam ou querido Sam, no final apenas deixei Sam pra começar.

Segundo, queria pedir desculpas por implicar com você e usar Dean pra isso, mas entenda que o que eu senti por ele sempre foi o mais puro, e foi por isso que tive que me afastar.

No céu, muitos anjos começaram a cair, depois que eu cai, por Dean, e por você.

O amor que eu tive com Dean inspirou muitos outros anjos a acharem seus pares e amores verdadeiros, o céu entrou em crise e guerra, muitos sendo aprisionados, perseguidos, ou mortos, especialmente eu, especialmente Dean! Talvez ate você mesmo... Eu comecei tudo isso me apaixonando por Dean e deixando tudo de lado, sou eu quem eles querem morto, e matarão Dean por vingança, e eu não posso permitir isso, nunca poderia viver com isso.

Me afastei, tentando fazer eles acreditarem que Dean e eu tínhamos acabado, mas vocês vieram atrás de mim, tinha que sumir, manter vocês a salvo. Mas eles sabem onde eu estou, sabem onde vocês estão, não sei o que fazer.

Apenas cuide do Dean, como eu não consegui cuidar. Preciso que ele fique vivo, forme uma família com alguém que ele ame e seja feliz.

Sei que no final alguém vai morrer, não vou deixar esse alguém ser Dean, eu vou dar minha vida por ele se tiver chance.

Sam, se eu não conseguir viver pra te falar, me desculpe, mesmo. Apenas prometa que cuidara do seu irmão.

Castiel."

Sam releu, uma, duas, três vezes a carta, passando os olhos por cada palavra mal escrita, antes de rasga-la e começar a chorar energeticamente, tentando no Maximo não acordar seu irmão, que tomado por pesadelos, não parava de gemer o nome do anjo, agora morto.

Como prometera.

Como prometera dar a vida por Dean.


End file.
